Delicious Punishment
by xXMissKaila24Xx
Summary: She disobeyed his command, almost costing it her life. What else was he to do than punish her for her disobedience?


A Watch Dogs FanFiction One Shot.

Please be warned this is a mature story so continue at your own risk. As always I don't any characters other than my original character. All rights belong to Ubisoft. I do not get any profit from writing these stories.

Please enjoy!

 _Summary - She disobeyed his command, almost costing it her life. What else was he to do than punish her for her disobedience?_

_Start_

"What the hell were you thinking?!" His voice, sharp and deep, shouted reverberating all over the darkened room. She flinched as the sound travelled to her ears. Fiddling with her phone in one hand, she carefully watched him stalk close to her, his face was contorted into anger.

"It wasn't that bad! Calm down, Aiden!" Her voice quivered for a fraction of a second before it was firm. Shifting her head, she started Aiden directly into his piercing green eyes. His face set in stone, cold green eyes unwavering as they stared into hers.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! You almost got killed out there! And you want me to calm down?! How can you be so irresponsible?" Her eyes were wide as he continued to shout. Her feet shuffled her backwards until her back was flat against the hard wall, his steps inched closer and closer towards her. She squeaked as a hand smacked against the wall next to her ear. Her pulse quickened, her heart thumped against her rib cage. Dirty thoughts raced through her mind. She liked this side of Aiden. A lot.

"Well I'm fine," she whispered, her eyes falling to his lips for a second before glancing back up. His eyes were darker than usual. His other hand came to rest on her waist, fingers grazing every so slightly on the bare patch of skin that showed underneath her hoodie. Fingers dug into her delicate skin, he frowned as she flinched almost unnoticeable.

"That's not the point! You could have been killed. I have lost my niece. I am not going to lose you as well!"

"Why do you care?! You have never showed any interest in my health before why start now?!"

For a moment no one moved. Silence surrounded them except for the buzzing of computers and their heavy breathing. Both stared into each other eyes; bright blue against piercing green. Her breathes were uneven, his hands clenched into tight fists. Her eyes darted down to his lips for the second time in the last minute before she wound her arms around his neck and yanked his head down to meet her lips.

She always expected his lips to be dry from the cold weather while doing his thing as the vigilante, however, she was pleasantly surprised to find his lips warm and inviting. Her kisses started out slow and romantic before they slowly started to turn into a heated kiss. Her hands fell to his chest, tapping at his covered chest. His eyes glanced down at her lips.

"Why did you stop?" His voice deeper than before made her knees weakened. She shook her heard before she tugged at his coat. Nodding at her silent request, she grabbed at the lapels of his coat dragging it off his broad shoulders.

"Oh." He pulled her against his chest, his arms wrapped themselves around her petite body. He loved her height, smaller than himself, she fit perfectly against his body. His lips captured hers again his hand reaching up into her soft brown curls. She purred against his lips slowly relishing in the feel of his large hands against her heated body.

Her body smacked against the wall as Aiden pushed his hard body against hers in a wild attempt to get even closer.

"Need more," she whimpered into his mouth. His hands pushed to strip her off her jumper before reclaiming her lips. His hands wandered underneath the soft fabric of her black tank top. Hands climbed slowly down his chest to reach the hem of his woollen jumper. Grabbing the ends, she pulled the jumper of him, feeling a wave of heat sweep over her. He wore a tight black shirt which showed his tightly pulled abs. Her legs weakened at the sight. Luckily, her handsome hero swooped her up into his arms before carrying her over to his bed. Electronic components were swept off the bed and landed in heap. His eyes uncaring for the mess. As he gripped her waist, she squeaked out in pain. Eyes tightly pressed together.

"I told you!" He leapt off her body to stand at the end of the bed. His chest heaved heavily, a hand rubbed a hand across his face. She didn't understand how he felt about her being hurt. Goodbye hot sexy time with Aiden, hello angry Aiden, she thought with a snort.

"I'm fine Aiden, will just calm the fuck down?! It just a bruise. I am fine."

"No, you're not. You disobeyed my word and no everything is not okay. I told you to stay here. Not to come after me." She rolled her eyes pointedly in Aiden's direction. She was fine. She knew what to do.

"It is in the past. What are you going to do about it now, huh? Punish me for ignoring you?" She laughed to herself, pushing herself off the bed. When she didn't get a reply, she turned slowly to find Aiden in her personal space, his smirk in place. As she thought back to her last question she gulped audibly as she realised what she had done. She had given him an idea and he was thinking about doing it! She once again was backed up into the wall behind her.

His hands reached out to slowly grab her by her hips, ignoring her slight wince, before she was thrown onto the bed. Her body bounced on the bed before he stalked to the bottom of the bed, his eyes intently set on the petite female figure that was sprawled across his bed. For a moment he relished in her beauty before crawling across the bed.

Legs spread apart ready for him, he smirked his sexy smirk and he placed his hands next to her head, his face hovering above hers. He yanked her hair towards his face, his nose skimmed cross her cheek inhaling her intoxicating smell. The fruity hint of strawberry. His favourite. Hands, small and desperate, lifted the hem of his short to trace over the front of his trousers. He hissed out in pleasure, her hand wandering downwards over his bulge, enlightened a small grin of satisfaction to dance on her lips.

"Do you like that?" She whispered, lifting her body up so her elbows resting on the bed, nipping at his earlobes. His fingers clenched at her waist, making her wince. He simply ignored it and once again assaulted on her lips before his lips began a wondrous trail across the curve of her neck.

"Yes. I. Do." His growls punctuated each word. Wandering fingers decided to make their way to the zip of his pants, slowly pulling it down. Using her expertise fingers, she allowed them to slip into the waistband of his boxers before stroking the heated skin.

Whispers of his plans of what he wanted to do to her soon turned into groans and growls ignited a small moan of pleasure from her mouth. She loved his growls. They were very sexy. Aiden pulled the offensive material that covered her delectable body and threw it haphazardly to the floor.

Remembering his previous plans, Aiden allowed a finger to pull the zipper of her black skinny jeans down before it travelled along the lacy fabric of her panties. He grinned, watching her lift her body, clawing at him to continue. He scooped her into another smouldering kiss, lips attacking hers with a ferocious intensity that made her dizzy with desire.

His lips trailed across her feverish skin to reach her covered perky breasts. He placed a kiss against her breastbone. Fingers reached behind her back to unhook the bras her breasts unshackled from its tight confines.

For a second, Aiden stopped to stare down at the beauty that laid before him. Her eyes were closed, hands were thrown above her head. A second turned into minutes his eyes darken as he thought of a punishment for her lack of respect for his decisions and her disobedience.

A hand slipped pass her waistband to trail along her skin to reach her opening. A finger danced along the edge before plunging into her. Her breathy gasp was loud against the silence. Aiden grinned, loving her little sounds of pleasure.

"Oh God," she murmured. His lips captured hers, his fingers working their magic inside her. Long fingers pressed deeper, the quick movements causing mewling noises to escape her.

"Do you like that?" He growled into her ears. She jerked her to the side after she nodded unable to speak.

"Do you forgive me? For earlier?" She quietly asked, head thrown back as she felt herself getting closer. His fingers abruptly changed their pace, hitting that special spot. Oh god, he is so good with those fucking skilled fingers of his, she thought, biting her lip from screaming out loud. Her stomach was filled with a warm sensation she knew she was close. With her She gripped the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer. She was met with an unmovable force. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with angry Aiden again.

"Forgive you? No. You disobeyed me. I am not going to forget this. But I will forgive after you received your…. punishment." He spoke in a firm voice. Glancing at her shocked face, he smirked. He pushed his fingers further into her before pulling them out. She cried out from the emptiness. She could still feel that taunting pressure inside of her. She was lifted out of the bed and placed on the floor. Her legs buckled underneath, and she fell forward.

Arms wrapped around her waist, Aiden hoisted her into his arms, close to his chest. He manoeuvred her in his arms as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Wha-What are you planning to do with me?" He smirked, not saying a word but lifted her onto her feet so she stood in front of her. His hand skimmed over her jean-clad bottom before he pulled her jeans down to her knees, gesturing her to step out of them. As she lifted her feet out, she was pulled onto his lap, so he laid on her stomach.

"What-" She stopped short as she realised what was happening her cheeks reddened. Fingers clenched the sheets, anticipating for the first blow to her skin. Hands, large and calloused trailed over her smooth skin. Goosebumps rose on her forearms.

"You have been very disobedient as of late." He growled deeply, her body tensed.

"Yes, I have," she murmured, voice muffled by the sheet.

"And you deserved to be punished for your lack of respect." Aiden placed a hand on the back of her thigh.

"I'm sorry, Aiden."

"Not good enough," he whispered deeply into her ear. A second passed neither moved or spoke. She relaxed slightly thinking that maybe Aiden wasn't being serious until she felt the sharp slap across her butt cheek. Jumping out of her skin, she cursed her hand moving side only to be stopped by the hand that clamped down on her wrist.

"1" He whispered. Another slap rained down on her butt, her body jerked.

"2" Another whisper.

"3" His voice deepened more, a smooth stroke to her butt eased the pain a little.

"4" The slap was harder than before.

"5. Count with me now," he commanded her.

"6" They both murmured in breathy whispers.

"7" She whimpered, the pain harder to ignore now.

"8"

"9"

"10" They both whispered almost inaudibly. His hand stroked across her skin.

Moving from underneath her, she felt him kiss the sore area. Aiden rolled her, so she laid on her back across the sheets.

"Are you sorry for what you have done now?" Aiden asked, his hand making small circles on her arms as he laid next to her, the heat of his body was comforting.

"Yes, Aiden…. I will always be there for you to help, that is why you brought me in the first place. Well, when Jordi asked for me. I am not sorry for being there for you. Yes, I can get hurt but so can you… I don't like that." She whispered the last part, fingers interlaying with each other, unsure of what to say after that or how Aiden will react. She watched Aiden clenched his fists.

"If something was to ever happen…" He shook his head unable to finish the sentence.

"Aiden, please. Just let it be for now. I'm….. I'm sorry. Just enjoy this moment. You know I like it when you take control like that. It was very hot." She moved from the bed to stand, wobbling slightly she grabbed the wall to steady herself.

She heard him before she felt his hands at her waist. Pulling her closer, she was turned around to find him staring at her, his eyes were darted at her swollen lips. His mouth attacked hers in a frenzy. Aiden trailed his hands down her arms, gripping her wrists and bringing them up to above her head. He deepened the kiss, his pelvis pressed firmly against hers, pushing her into the wall in an animalistic way.

A hand glided downwards, manoeuvring his other hand to hold both of her wrists, before grabbing the firm area of her buttocks. His mouth made their way down her throat, small open-mouthed kisses covered her neck and shoulders. She tipped her head backward, her eyes closed in pleasure. His hands fingered the lacy panties before he slowly pushed them down her legs.

"Now. I need you. NOW!" She muttered into his ear. After tugging at his zipper before pulling his trousers down, she grabbed the waistband of his boxers yanking them down. She stuttered, her eyes darted to his large hard cock. She jumped up into his arms, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. She pressed against him, moaning as she felt his cock against her entrance.

"Hurry up," She murmured, pulling on the ends of his hair. He grabbed her hair yanking her head to the side as he plunged roughly into her core. Her gasp reverberated around the room. Biting her lip, she tugged on his hair, he pushed her against the wall even more as he sped up, her head smacking against the wall.

She could feel the warmth spreading through her. Her moans and his battle against each other of who can be louder. She was getting close and by his deep grunts and growls, he was as well.

"Damn, I'm fucking close." He growled deliciously into her ear.

Bright lights danced in her vision before unloaded into her. She bit into his skin on the side of his neck as she rode the waves of pleasure. His heavy pants could be felt against her ear. She needed that badly. Her eyes still closed, she moved her head, she could feel his lips against hers.

"Thank you," she murmured against his lips, a small smile appearing on her face. His head rested against her shoulder, still buried deep inside of her.

"I know."

—xx—

"You know you should punish me more," She grinned happily as they laid in bed. Aiden peppered kisses over her body occasionally nipping at her neck. Her quiet moans and mewls of pleasure were lost by the sounds of their heavy breathing.

_Finish_


End file.
